Lucifer's Pet
by archimedesscrew
Summary: A requester fanfiction featuring Supernatural's Lucifer and Requester's OC. M for content - Non-con, don't like, please don't read. An older man in Pike Creek catches Amber's eye, but when he starts visiting her in her dreams her little crush turns into a nightmare.


A/N: Pairing: Lucifer x Requester OC

Rated: M for content in later chapters

Warning: Non-con

Requested fanfic featuring Lucifer from Supernatural and the requester's OC. This fic will include non-con so if you don't like it don't read this fic.

Hope you like it Anon ^^

* * *

Chapter One

The posters taped to the walls of the science room started to blister and decay as a stench of rotting flesh filled the air. A young red head sat in stunned silence as her old high school classmates disappeared before her eyes and the desk she was sitting at started to decompose. Her emerald green eyes scanned the room, a fear building in the pit of her stomach as she forced herself from the rotting desk. The stool she had been perched on hitting the floor behind her exploding into powder as it bounced off the tiled floor. The woman watched in horror as the walls seemed to become blanketed in a reddish brown putrid build up that looked almost alive, she needed to get out of this room. She looked to her feet and saw a narrow path before her leading to the old classroom door, the decay was coming for her but if she moved quickly she could get out of the room before it could touch her. Without a second thought she rushed forward watching her feet to ensure she didn't touch the enclosing mold. A few steps forward she realized her movements were in slow motion, she felt like she was running through water and the more desperately she tried to hurry the harder her movements became. She gritted her teeth in frustration as she pushed forward, she knew what was coming and a feeling panic started to consume her. She needed to get out. As she finally reached the door she pulled her arm back into her jacket sleeve wrapping the fabric round her hand and reached for the door handle taking hold of it gently and wrenching the door open before the door handled crumbled under her grip. She looked at her sleeve and shook it violently trying to shake the brown powder from it, the color of it changing to a red as it started spreading on the fabric. The young woman's vibrant eyes filled with panic and she started shaking her jacket off violently.

"Hello Amber." She heard, her jewel like eyes widening as she looked up at the man standing in front of her blocking her path, she hadn't made it she thought to herself as his wicked smile and icy blue eyes froze her to the spot.

* * *

Amber let out a defeated sigh as she rolled her eyes, why did she have to open her mouth? She knew she shouldn't have said anything so what on earth had compelled her to? She lent back on the elegant white metal chair, rubbing her eyes softly as if the action would rid them of the tired feeling and maybe the dark black circles that had appeared underneath them.

"You have a sick imagination." A short blond woman said as she laughed knocking back the last of her cappuccino. Amber dropped her hands and looked at her so called friend, her light green eyes seeming darker as she frowned at the woman across from her.

"It's not like that at all Gem, do you think if I had control of it I wouldn't just stop it?" She replied shortly, a dropping tray inside the corner shop cafe her and her friend were sitting outside of drawing her for a moment. Gemma took the opportunity to look over the usually well kept young woman while she was distracted. She didn't look like she had been sleeping well, there were dark circles under her eyes; too dark for even her foundation to cover and her usually fiery auburn hair was dulled. The short blond woman looked at her friend since middle school with a little concern but how else to explain what she had been told? Amber must have a twisted imagination.

"Come on, Freddy Krueger doesn't exist remember and you said it was that Nick guy right?" Gemma said putting her empty cup down resting her cheek on the back of her neatly manicured nails. She looked at her friend seriously

"You just need to get some it's been what? Like six months since you and _you know_ broke up." She continued, shifting her empty coffee cup to the side of the table with her spare hand, Amber frowned deeply; her friend wasn't getting it,

"It's not like that, like last night I was dreaming about high school and then it got all creepy and he turned up." Amber said imploring her friend to understand that something very strange was happening to her.

"Yeah, I get it, tall and handsome Nick turns up, you play a little game of hide and seek and it gets all kinky." Gemma said laughing again; it was always the quite ones that were weird she thought.

"H-hey keep your voice down, he just lost his family don't forget." Amber said in a hushed voice leaning toward her friend gripping the edge of the glass topped table as a heat started to rise in her cheeks, her eyes scanning the other customers sat around them trying to ascertain if anyone was paying attention to their conversation.

"Look, you like the guy, it's so obvious, you were crushed when you found out he was married." Gemma reminded her friend pointing one of her small bony finger at the other woman, Amber becoming more annoyed, she was not having a sexual fantasy about a guy she had happened to see a few times around town and thought was attractive. Her dreams were being invaded by someone or something and he terrified her. Yes he looked like Nick, but it wasn't him she just knew, somehow, that it wasn't.

"Look I've gotta get back to work, you just need to get yourself some."

"G-Gem!" Amber sputtered her light olive cheeks burning red as her eyes widened and she felt the eyes of the crowd on her. Gemma stood up throwing the thin strap of her ridiculously small Chanel handbag over her shoulder,

"Think about it, that guy I work with keeps asking me to set you two up." She said, Amber grimacing as she watched her friend walking away, leaving her to face the ridiculing eyes of the crowd alone. She sighed heavily leaning back on her chair again rubbing her hand up the side of her face, she didn't care what these people though. She was too tried to care about anything other then the cause of her broken nights.


End file.
